Pretora
by Naylla
Summary: Ela era tão... forte. Se pudessem resumi-la em uma só palavra, esta seria Força. Confiança, Beleza e Autoridade pairavam ao seu lado. Uma verdadeira rainha. Fazia jus ao nome que carregava, como uma piada interna. Ela poderia lidar com qualquer coisa; guerras, problemas, deveres... Não. Essa não é a afirmação correta. Não havia muita escolha. Tinha de lidar com qualquer coisa.


**I**

**Octavian**

Octavian rosnou pela terceira vez, de puro ódio.

O grande barco grego brilhando no céu de Nova Roma e a multidão que praticamente beijava os pés do prepotente Jackson, irritando-o mais que o centurião Zhang, não melhorava muito o seu humor ácido.

O filho de Netuno mantinha os olhos no céu, sua toga roxa de pretor o deixando tão intimidante que Octavian quis forjar a tatuagem romana dele do jeito tradicional, a ferro quente e tinta preta. E o que mais o irritava não era isso, era... Ugh. Era a forma como Reyna também encarava o céu, com esperança nos olhos.

Jason. Octavian permitiu-se franzir os lábios para o nome do rapaz.

Lá ao longe uma garota loira descia pela escada de corda que pendia do navio grego, os cabelos dourados esvoaçando em contraste com o cintilante casco de bronze celestial. Fascinante! Se fossem atacados por isso provavelmente todos morreriam.

O garoto Jackson foi o primeiro a se manifestar, correu com agilidade ao encontro da loira, quase como se sua vida dependesse disso. A garota apressou o passo, também correndo de encontro ao novo pretor, Octavian fez uma careta ao pensar assim. O casal parecia tão... Desesperado.

− Annabeth – Percy a pegou no colo, abraçando-a tão forte que os músculos dos braços se sobressaltavam. Octavian não pode deixar de pensar que se fosse um pouco mais atlético, ele chamaria a atenção _dela_. −, eu... Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Annabeth grunhiu, soltando-se do abraço carinhoso de Percy e passando-lhe uma rasteira seguida de uma joelhada no peito. Os campistas se agitaram, mas, com um simples comando da pretora de Roma, Reyna os havia mandado parar.

A garota loira, Annabeth, cerrou os dentes.

− Se você me deixar de novo... – disse ela, pressionando o braço no pescoço do pretor. Os olhos da garota ardiam em lágrimas −, juro por todos os deuses...

Percy riu, como se a ameaça da garota fosse algo familiar. Annabeth inclinou-se sobre o rosto dele, os lábios encostando suavemente na testa de Percy. Ela sussurrou algo inaudível e em seguida eles estavam se beijando.

Percy a abraçou com força e a multidão se manifestou com palmas e assovios. Pelo canto do olho, Octavian observou Reyna dar um sorriso de satisfação quando pensou que ninguém estivesse olhando.

Mas ele estava. Ele sempre a estava olhando.

− Considere-me avisado – disse o pretor quando o espetáculo ridículo, na opinião do áugure, finalmente acabara. – Também senti sua falta.

Annabeth se ergueu e ajudou o Jackson a se levantar. Foi quando Jason Grace despontou em solo romano.

Octavian contraiu os punhos, os olhos felinos brilhando.

Ele observou Reyna dar um leve sorriso, e relutantemente caminhar até o herói perdido.

Jason pareceu não perceber a presença dela. Estava diferente com uma camisa que Octavian adoraria, embora não houvesse enchimento de pelúcia, estripar. Ele ajudou uma garota com traços indígenas a descer pela escada de corda. Pelo jeito que a garota o olhou, com carinho e admiração, Octavian deduziu que eles estavam juntos.

Ah, não!

O áugure procurou Reyna com os olhos, e desejou que ela não captasse tal imagem. Tarde demais.

A pretora estacou no caminho, os olhos negros levemente arregalados.

Octavian quis, definitivamente, cortar a cabeça de Jason fora. Como aquele idiota pôde fazer isso? Ele quis correr e ficar ao lado dela, ele quis afastar a grega indígena de Jason Grace e manipular a névoa, tudo para que Reyna não precisasse presenciar aquilo.

Ele sabia o que viria a seguir. Reyna deixaria os sentimentos de lado e fingiria que aquilo não importava, ela diria a si mesma que Roma era mais importante, que não poderia ser fraca ou deixar coisas banais a distraírem.

Octavian suspirou ao ver a boca delicada se contrair em uma linha dura e a maneira calculada de erguer o queixo, como se estivesse pronta para aceitar qualquer desafio, tomarem o rosto de Reyna. A expressão de coragem forçada dela que ele conhecia bem.

Um garoto magricela e de sorriso travesso foi o ultimo a descer do navio.

Dakota correu, com a boca suja de Tang vermelho, até os recém-chegados. A multidão cercou Percy Jackson e sua namorada, o que deu tempo suficiente para Octavian tomar a sua decisão.

Ele colocou-se do lado de Reyna, os olhos azuis faiscando. Lançou um breve olhar para a pretora, como quem diz "esse maldito".

− Ora, ora, ora... O bom lobo, a matilha retorna – Octavian soltou um muxoxo, aproximando-se dos tripulantes, Reyna vinha logo atrás com aquele olhar de superioridade que dizia que sua palavra era lei naquela terra.

A pretora focou os olhos na indígena, que encolheu de medo ou admiração, analisando-a.

− Jason Grace, meu antigo colega... – Ela disse. – Eu lhe dou as boas vindas. E. A estes seus amigos também.

− Reyna, esses estrangeiros podem ser traidores – Octavian sussurrou.

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos, no habitual hábito de mostrar que tinha a palavra ali. O áugure fez uma carranca em resposta.

Jason olhou para Reyna, procurando algo que denunciasse desapontamento. Mas se ela tinha não deixou transparecer.

A garota indígena apertou a mão de Jason, demonstrando posse ou pedindo proteção. Octavian não deixou de perceber que ela era bonita. Tinha olhos coloridos e a pele avermelhada típica dos nativos americanos. Observou que ela usava penas no final das duas tranças irregulares, feitas com cabelo castanho e desfiado, que emolduravam o rosto de aparência delicada. O corpo era pequeno e de curvas suaves.

Bonita.

Mas, não fazia o tipo dele.

Ela não tinha os cabelos longos e negros como petróleo, nem obsidianas nos olhos ou a postura rígida e um sorriso enigmático. Ela não tinha a mania de deixar um lado da trança frouxo. O porte físico de uma guerreira, tal como às Amazonas de Hipólita, e uma tatuagem no braço. E não possuía medalha alguma no tronco para espelhar atos de bravura.

A indígena não era Reyna.

Octavian fitou Jason e balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

Reyna se virou para Dakota, e ordenou que ele avisasse aos cozinheiros que a comida seria mais bem aproveitada, pois semideuses novos comeriam com os romanos.

− Pretora... – Jason cumprimentou-a, sem soltar a mão da grega. – Esses são os meus amigos, Piper – ele apertou a indígena contra si. Reyna assentiu com a mandíbula tensa.

O garoto magricela interrompeu a conversa, pulando para perto de Reyna, e com os olhos castanhos brilhando como fogo.

− Leo Valdez, totalmente a sua mercê – o garoto de cabelos encaracolados falou de forma galante, pegando a mão de Reyna e lhe beijando delicadamente o dorso.

− Prazer em conhecê-los – a pretora manteve a expressão inabalável, mas um delicado rubor percorreu-lhe a face.

Octavian lançou um olhar mortal para o tal Leo. Este que não se deixou intimidar e o encarou também, uma batalha de olhares silenciosa que não passou despercebida por Annabeth.

Okay, isso iria ficar realmente complicado.

Resumidamente, Octavian presenciou Reyna liberar os recém-chegados, Percy pediu a ela uma autorização para apresentar o Acampamento para Annabeth.

Reyna fitou a menina de olhos cinzentos. Annabeth retribuiu o olhar. Uma conexão telepática que fez Octavian lembrar-se do professor Xavier de X-Men. Segundos depois as duas estavam rindo e Reyna autorizou o passeio.

E tudo estaria legal se não fosse Jason.

O filho de Júpiter com um sorriso radiante pediu para que ela o deixasse mostrar o Acampamento a indígena.

A pequena Hazel ofegou e abanou o rosto com as mãos, como se pedisse ar, compreendendo que o ato de Jason fora tão frio quanto sua missão no Alasca.

Os olhos de Piper estreitaram. Octavian não soube se fora de contentamento ou complacência.

Ele viu enquanto ela engolia em seco e ponderava a escolha. Era como se o Grace houvesse passado sal na ferida.

Não podia deixar isso acontecer, não com ela.

−Pretora... – Ele chamou-a.

Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco. E angulou o corpo para que pudesse vê-lo enquanto falava.

Os olhos escuros brilharam. Octavian os interpretou como um "Vamos lá. Que seu mau lado faça Jason Grace sangrar".

−Precisamos consultar os deuses para saber se eles têm algo a dizer de Jason Grace e seus amigos – disse o áugure, com convicção.

A pretora conteve um sorriso de agradecimento. A julgar pela sua expressão, havia sido ponto para o time Octavian!

−Permissão concedida.


End file.
